


The Black Bastards

by Eliska



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Blackfyre, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Gen, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Kings & Queens, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Meereen, Multi, Original Blackfyre Characters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Targaryen Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Royalty, Valyria, Valyrian Steel Swords, more dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliska/pseuds/Eliska
Summary: The fanfiction of a story I thought of when I got a little too deep into Aerys II. Targaryen. Apparently, he had mistresses, but we never hear of any bastards. So I decided to think of how it would be if there would be Dragonseeds in the world of Ice and Fire. Enjoy!
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Original House Targaryen Character(s), Drogon & Rhaegal & Daenerys Targaryen & Viserion





	The Black Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if someone would even want to copy this, but if you think of doing something like that, please don´t. I worked hard on this story and all the original characters and their stories, storylines are mine. Anyways, enjoy the show, I'll be glad for any comments and advices!

Senya

The luck was on her side today. Their group was well awarded, and she was eager to take it home. They lived a long, long way outside Meereen, so she hoped it will be quick. Counting the coins and segregating them shouldn’t take too long, it never did. She would gladly take the gold, hop on the grey stallion she bought some time ago and head on the way home.

Every time she came back, it was a blessing, in a way. Staying alive with a job like this was an achievement. She was risking it for the gold, for her family. Her father earned some gold too, but his left leg was hurt, so he spent most of his time at home. Jace helped a little too, did some work in the libraries, but it didn´t earn much. So she was the one they relied on, she reminded herself every day. 

“Enya,” she heard from one of the men. The tall girl turned around, her pale lilac eyes landing on Zahran, the oldest of the men she dealt with every day. But she reacted too late, and by the time she was ready, they were surrounded by the Unsullied. 

“Which one of you is Ezzdan?” the eunuch that styled himself the leader asked. Ezzdan, a dark-skinned man of nine and ten, stood behind his older brother Ezzren. 

“That would be me,” he boldly stated and walked out behind his brother. Ezzdan looked at the leader of the eunuchs with a raised eyebrow, and everyone was wondering what was next. What do they want from him?

“You are all to come with us,” the stoned-faced Unsullied only replied, and the group was in chains the next minute.

This was the first time that she was in chains, only knowing freedom in her short life. The worst part was taking her sword. The sword belonged to her mother. The woman pleaded on her deathbed to keep the sword and never let it get lost again. She died after birthing her youngest brother. No one was expecting it, she was always so strong. But the Stranger took her from them, only at the age of twenty-seven. 

Father never stopped grieving, and neither did she. From that day, she has never worn anything else than black, and she wasn’t planning to change her closet. Enya missed her mother more than anything in the world. 

They were kept in a tight circle, surrounded by the Unsullied with spears. She would have jumped and fought them with ease, but her partners didn’t mean to, so she didn’t do anything and awaited their plan. If there even was one.


End file.
